1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus capable of conducting inspection associated with printing on the basis of an image read using an image reading unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for inspecting the state of a print head by reading an image formed by the print head using an image reading unit and analyzing the image has been developed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-253144 describes a method for correcting nonuniformity of reading an image caused by nonuniformity of the readout sensitivity of the image reading unit and the illuminance distribution that differs from point to point, that is, shading distortion.